Fluttershy/russgamemaster
Bio A graceful, fawn-like filly, Fluttershy's gentle, serene ways makes her unusually attractive to all types of forest animals, whose care and well-being are her highest priority. She'd like nothing more than to spend every waking moment caring for her animal friends in her secluded meadow cottage, and that's because Fluttershy is, well... shy. Sweet, soft-spoken, and often fearful, her pony friends treasure her kindness, but have to work hard to help her come out of her shell. To their surprise, however, she emits an intimidating strength when she witnesses someone else being treated unfairly. Fluttershy has a lot of fears to overcome, but certainly one day her strength of character and enormous heart will make her a force to be reckoned with! Recruitment quote *inhales*... yay. Dear Princess Celestia, sometimes you can feel like what you have to offer is too little to make a difference, but today, I learned that everypony's contribution is important, no matter how small. If you just keep your head high, do your best, and believe in yourself, anything can happen! Class: Infiltrator Gets to counter attacks after attacking or being attacked by Tacticians Scrappers hit her twice Passives Flying - immune to ground attacks Beastmaster - with her around, her animal friends will randomly join in on your team's attacks or retaliate when one of you is attacked. Fearful - Chance to cower out of the way of attacks. Chance increases when afflicted with Fear effects Spirit of Kindness - Saxton Hale's favorite pony. Willing to work with unteamable heroes. Lone wolves won't say no to her, either. Attacks Level 1 - Furious Furries *Summon Melee *Hits One Enemy *7 hits *(special) Summon attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation abilities. *(enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack *(enemy) Wide-Open - taking extra damage from melee attacks Level 2 - Bear Wrestling *Unarmed Melee *Hits one enemy *6 hits *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Exposed, or Slowed. *(enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies *(enemy) Winded - cannot perform follow-up attacks Level 6 - Flutterrage *"You're...going to LOVE ME!" *Sonic Ranged *2 round cooldown *Hits All Enemies *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack *(enemy) Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks *(self) Enraged - increases all stats. Can stack twice. Level 9 - The Stare *"HOW DARE YOU!" *Psychic Melee *Hits One Enemy *(special) Psychic Attack - Ignores most evasion, shield, counter, and protect effects. Does zero damage to Magneto, Juggernaut, and mindless enemies. *(special) Deadly Crits - does extra damage on critical hits *(special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Weakened, Dizzy, Exposed, Slowed, Combo Setup, or Stun *(special) Selective stare effects - causes Fear effects on non-humans, and Diabetes on humans. For Diabetes, see Bon Bon. Alt 1: Flutterbat Scrapper / Infiltrator Echolocation - counters all Sonic attacks. All attacks gain True Strike. Immune to Blinding and Disoriented. Vampire Bat - Furious Furries gets replaced with Bat Swarm, causing Bleeding and Ravaged. Heals herself when attacking. Bear Wrestling causes Hemorrhaging. The Stare causes Mind Control. Alt 2: Saddle Rager Scrapper / Infiltrator Under Control - Similarly to Agent Venom, may go Out of Control when an ally is hit. This changes her moveset, changes class to Bruiser, and grants her Furious. This is guaranteed to happen if an ally dies. Goes back under control after killing an enemy. Out of Control moveset Level 1 - Pummel *Unarmed Melee *One Enemy *4 hits *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. Level 2 - Block *Buff Self *2 round cooldown *(self) Blocking - protects allies from single-target and area attacks. Absorbs damage and counters attacks. Level 6 - Trash Toss *Ranged Explosion *3 hits *One enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - does extra damage on critical hits *(special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup, Slowed, Dizzy, Weakened, Exposed, or Stun *(enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy Level 9 - The Big One *Ground *All enemies *(special) Ground attack - ignores most Avoidance and Protect effects *(enemy) Exhausted - cannot take extra turns. Quick Actions become normal actions. *(enemy) Collapsing Infrastructure - takes damage each turn. Cannot be removed. Stacks up to five times. Stacks are increased by using Ground attacks. Team-Up bonuses Alias-less Aviary - flying Bloodlust - see Flutterbat alt Classy (Saddle Rager) Crowded Disharmony - also bring Discord Dr. Doolittle Familiar Feathered Friends Friendship is Magic - bring two ponies Furry Gamma Gang - Flutterhulk is canon Hoofing It Keep Calm and Flutter On - reformed Discord. (also bring him) Mane 6 Redheads Seismic Shuffle Stare Masters - heroes who can stare enemies to death Tossers - see Alt 2's Out of Control moveset Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:My Little Pony Category:Flying characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:35 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Infiltrators